garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Garfield (character)
Garfield is the main protagonist of the Garfield ''comic strips. He is the title protagonist of the Cartoon TV Show, the cartoon films and the main protagonist of the Garfield CGI Films and The Garfield Show. He is also the main protagonist of Garfield: The Movie and Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties. History Garfield was born June 19, 1978, in the kitchen of Mamma Leoni's Italian Restaurant to his mother, Sonja, and his unnamed father, weighing 5 lbs and 6 ounces at birth and loved lasagna the day he was born. Ever since then, it has always been his favorite food. However, much unlike the majority of his family, even his parents, who were rodent preying "mousers", the restaurant owner of Mamma Leoni's Italian restaurant had to choose between keeping Garfield or closing down his restaurant due to a lack of pasta, so Garfield was sold to a pet shop. On August 19, 1978, when Jon came to the pet store, he had to choose between Garfield, an iguana, and a pet rock. In the November 14, 1978 comic strip Jon said, "I love cats. I wanted a cat... So what do I do? I go to the pet store and ask for a cat. What do they give me?... A lasagna with fur and fangs." Personality Garfield is an overweight anthropomorphic orange tabby cat noted for his sheer laziness, sarcasm, arrogance, selfishness, and intense passion for food, particularly lasagna. Often throughout the course of the strip Garfield's weight has been poked fun at as an object of ridicule, particularly by the electronic scale which he frequently uses to weigh himself. Garfield usually does not handle insults or commands from the scale (or anybody else) very well, and normally will respond to such remarks with violence or a saucy comeback of some sort, in spite of the fact that the character solely communicates through thought bubbles. Garfield lives with his nerdy, socially awkward owner Jon Arbuckle and Jon's dimwitted pet dog Odie, and derives pleasure from satirically mocking the stupid actions performed by the two of them. Garfield intensely abhors Odie (as obviously expected from the common hatred shared by cats and dogs) and derives joy from causing him physical harm or insulting him, seldom showing empathy for the beagle. Albeit Odie shows Garfield no belligerence of any kind and would never deliberately cause him harm, Garfield despises him nonetheless and is apt to make rude comments based on the utter lack of intelligence displayed by Odie, though at times it is not clear whether Odie actually is stupid or not. However, Odie isn't the only target of Garfield's taunts; he frequently pokes fun at Jon as well for his nerdy behaviors and unpopularity with women, along with his tacky, ridiculous fashion sense. Despite his sometimes selfishness and sheer laziness, Garfield cares for Odie and Jon nonetheless, as well as his beloved teddy bear Pooky, which is frequently seen in his arms or close to its owner. If he were a human then he would be despicable. Quotes Futher Reading Mischievous Habits Jon often gets calls from neighbors about his cat destroying their flowerbeds or harrasing them. His hatred towards spiders always results with them being whacked with a rolled newspaper or stomped by his foot. He occasionally does the same to other insects such as flies (in some strips, he is shown to hate flies more than spiders). He likes to eat ferns and other types of flowers. Liz once said that the reason Garfield eats Jon's houseplants is because he is so out of shape that plants are one of the few things that can't outrun him. Some strips feature common flowers talking to each other, only to be eaten by Garfield in the end. Besides kicking Odie off the table, when outside, Garfield enjoys teasing other dogs; they are usually chained up or smaller in size than Garfield. However, he occasionally faces the misfortune of the chain/rope not being securely tied (resulting in Garfield being chased and/or injured by the dog), or the dogs are not as small/weak as they seem. He also likes to torment Herman Post, the mailman, but Herman occasionally gets the last laugh. Next to Odie, Jon is his favorite person to prank. When Jon is asleep, Garfield often goes to extreme measures to wake him up -- whether it be hopping on his stomach, waking him with a goblin's mask on his face, throwing his bed out of the window with him in it, frightening Jon, knocking him off the bed after playing the radio and talking like a drill sergeant with Odie playing the cymbals, or even attempting to throttle him (as he does in some early strips), Garfield always seems to have the upper hand on Jon's sleeping habits. Garfield's other favorite pranking victim is Mrs. Feeny. He loves to prank her, and abuse her little dog. This makes her hate him. On January 8, 2009, he was elected into the bad habit hall of fame. Afterwards, he crumpled up the certificate and tossed it behind him. Common Elements of a Garfield Comic *Garfield sitting on the couch, watching TV. *Garfield making fun of Jon and/or Odie. *Garfield swatting (a) spider(s). *Jon complaining that Garfield doesn't chase mice. *Garfield harrassing the neighbors, and Jon getting calls about it. *Garfield eating ferns, either Jon's or Mrs. Feeny's. *Garfield performing on the fence. *Jon asking a girl out on a date, and Garfield making a witty comment. *Garfield hating Mondays. *Garfield kicking Odie off the table. *Garfield with the cat Arlene. *Nermal being a nuisance to Garfield. *Or, just plain Garfism. *Garfield Sleeping. Repeatedly Used Words Garfield doesn´t really have a catchprase, but he has some certain words he says at several occasions: *'Nice touch': a word often said by Garfield in television. *'I hate Mondays': famously, Mondays seem to hate Garfield even more than he hates them! *'Rats': a word said when something goes wrong. *'Big fat hairy deal': not said as much as the others, but has a video game by the same name. *'Who ever ''phrase should be dragged out into the street and shot:' said whenever he´s angry at someone. *'We're bachelors, baby': A phrase Garfield started saying when Jon would be lazy about thinks like cleaning. First used after Liz became Jon's girlfriend. *'Feed me': said when he wants to be fed. (This is actually the second thing he said on his very first comic strip.) *'Rat Fink daisies''' *'Pizza' *'Vito ' *'No anchovies!' *'Lasagna' *'Eat your heart out, ''person' *'I'm not overweight. I'm undertall.' *'Hey, you're not exactly ms. (phrase) yourself lady!: '''Not said as much as others but it is commonly said When he feels like he's being insulted *''I hate ______.'' : used when something "disobeys" what Garfield wants it to do. *''The plot thickens'': said when something funny happens with Jon (like accidentally showing a scar to a police officer when he thought he was showing it to a nurse). Enemies *Spiders *Flies *Mrs. Feeny *Herman Post *Dogs *Plants *Fish *Birds (until The Garfield Show) *Bathroom Scales Likes and dislikes Likes *Lasagna *Pizza *Eating *Sleeping *Kicking Odie *Odie *Tormenting Jon *Scratching curtains and furniture *Eating Jon's plants *Harassing mailmen *Pooky *Eating Jon's goldfish and birds *Befriending mice *Coffee *Pretending to chase mice to trick Jon *Food *Talking *Squashing spiders and insects and other arthropods *Burping loudly *Insulting dogs *Tormenting his neighbors, particularly Mrs. Feeney Dislikes *Mondays *Raisins *Spinach *Dogs *Spiders *Mice (as food) *Liz (until Jon fell in love with her) *Rain *Birthdays ("It's really the aging that curdles my cheese") *Diets *Baths (This was only shown happening for the first couple years) *Leashes *Birthday Nightmares *Some vegetables *People who know that he hates Mondays *Medicine Gallery The gallery for Garfield can be viewed here. Category:Cats Category:Animals Category:Male Characters Category:Garfield Gets Real Category:Garfield's Fun Fest Category:Garfield's Pet Force Category:Garfield Characters Category:Garfield and Friends Category:The Garfield Show Characters Category:Film characters Category:Protagonists Category:Comic Strip Category:The Garfield Show Category:Main Characters